As indicated in FIG. 1, conventional equilibrium games mainly consist of an irregularly curved metal rod frame (1) and a looped metal rod (2) that fits around and is movable along the horizontal length of the metal rod frame (1), wherein the aforesaid metal rod frame (1) is connected via a wire (3) to one pole of a battery (4) and the looped metal rod (2) is connected via a wire (3) to the other pole of the battery (4); after the switch (5) is controlled to allow for electrical conductance between the metal rod frame (1) and the looped metal rod (2), the player manually moves the looped metal rod (2) along the length of the metal rod frame (1) such that the looped metal rod (2) does not contact the metal rod frame (1) and if contact is imprudently established by the equilibrium game player, then the circuit is immediately closed and an audio signal is produced. Undeniably, the assembling of a equilibrium game device utilizing a looped metal rod, a metal rod frame, battery, switch and other components is an effective and workable method. However, following experience gained from usage, the inventor of the invention herein discovered that there were still a number of actual shortcomings that could be improved upon. Since such games require electricity supplied by a battery to effectively function, not only were the set up conditions inconvenient and of limited scope, but the battery consumption was not economical; furthermore, the forming and fabrication of the aforesaid metal rod frame and looped rod were cumbersome, troublesome and costly.
Therefore, the structure of the aforesaid equilibrium game device evidently still has existent shortcomings in terms of practicality and, furthermore, requires improvement.